Mirror constructions providing horizontally widened and vertically elongated rear viewing areas have been heretofore designed. However, these previously designed mirror constructions have for various reasons been costly to manufacture. Examples of previously patented mirror constructions including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,546, 2,337,285, 3,776,618 and 3,527,527. In addition, the instant invention comprises an improvement over the frame for convex mirror disclosed in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 603,244, filed Aug. 8, 1975.